The Hunted One
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: For a long time your family has told you to dress and act the part of a man and to decieve your friends. Very few people know who you really are. Rukia, and most of the Soul Society. Many years later your cover has been blown, but not by the enemy, but by two of your friends. Uryu and Chad. What happens when you tell Chad why you have been a man for all these years? T for Blood.


This is the story about a man and a Woman who don't really like each other much and yet they are friends with each other and with the same people they hang out with. But let me take you back to when the Man and Woman were just small children. About two or three years of age to be exact. It was a warm sunny day in Karakura Town as the Shirorufu Family were heading to the river to fish. There was a mom, a Dad, an older sister and a baby girl being healed by her older sister. But tagging along with them was a baby about the same age as the baby girl whom was being held by the mom. The woman's best friend asked if they could babysit the boy while she was going on a mission in the Soul Society. She never came back to retreive him.

Months later after the baby boy turned three his Grandfather came and told the mother and the father everything about what had happend to his mother. She had been killed by a hollow a couple of days after she had given her son to the Shirorufu family to watch over. They were Devistated about the news. The Grandfather had orders from her will to take him in and Raise him as his own. But he would have to go back to Mexico with the boy. They agreed. Years later The boy Who is now a young man returned to Karakura Town once his grandfather passed away to attend school at karakura Middle school. on his way home from schoolone day he saw Ichigo Kurosaki was in trouble and he rushed in to help but he never faught. Just then another boy showed up and attacked the men who were attacking the tall young man.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size guys" He said as he punched one of the men's Faces.

"What the hell are you Doing here Ookami" Ichigo said.

"What does it look like I'm saving your ass AGAIN" The one called Ookami said.

Three Years later It was their junior year of high school. It was Lunch time and Ookami was hanging out with Rukia and Orihime. "He's quite a Ladies man don't you think Ichigo" Keigo said.

"They're talking so quitely I can't make out what they're saying" He said.

"Rukia you and Orihime are the only ones that know who and What I really am" Ookami said in a quiet Female voice. "I don't want anyone else to know...Especually Stripes I swear if he finds out I'll kill him"

"Relax Angel and don't you live next door to him" Orihime asked.

"I do but he's never seen me come out of my appartment as a girl before...I don't even remember the last time I came out of my own appartment as who I really am" She said.

"What are you three talking about" Uryu's voice rang from above them.

"It's nothing Uryu Ookami was just telling us about his neice in the City and how she talks about all of us a lot at her school" Orihime said.

"And that he's gonna have another Neice coming very soon" Rukia said.

"Congradulations on your new Neice ookami...Or shall I say...Angel" He whispered.

her eyes widened the looked at him meanly. "How do you know" She said quietly.

"Ah so you really are a girl Just making sure" Uryu said Quietly before he walked away. "Oh and Your 'Secret' is safe with me"

That night Uryu went over to Ookami/Angel's appartment. "So...how did you find out" She said as she crossed her arms.

"I've always known since the first day we met but I knew that you had a reason to hide who you really are for so long but what I want to know is what that reason is" Uryu said.

"I don't even know Als I know is that my sister told me to dress and act like a man to protect me from someone and she told me to dress like an Ugly man at that soo I just dressed up like a nerd like you" She said as she ajusted her fake glasses like he did. "But tell anyone and I'll kill you" She said.

"You can't kill me if you do then you would be killed yourself isn't that right" He said.

Her eyes widened. "How much do you know about me you Pervert" She said meanly.

"Just enough but I won't tell anyone I assure you You have my word...But I will say that Chad knows about you being in hiding He just doesn't know that you are hiding under his nose He doesn't know who you're hiding from or why...He talks a lot about you when you're not around but they are good things. He tells us that every time he sees you as a man You remind him of the real you...The Female you...he wonders where you are and how you are doing each an every day...he misses the real you" He said.

"He...he misses me...but why Ichigo's his best friend now" She said.

"Maybe so but you were his first friend he's ever had" He said. "So don't be so hard on him"

"It's not like I have a Choice Demonaria is the one that's Pissed at him and once she's pissed off she will be pissed for many days...but this is the longest she's ever been pissed at someone before" She said.

"Your Inner anger right Why is she so mad at Chad" He asked. She just noded her head yes.

"Cause She's seen how I am when it comes to him and Ichigo...They're best friends now and that makes me sad that I can't bond with him like I used to anymore as the real me...And I miss spending time with him Just the two of us and I hate seeing him get hurt during a hollow attack I want to try so hard to help him and protect him without making him see who I am in the prosess" She explained. Uryu left soon after their talk and she went to sleep.

The next morning Chad woke up to a woman's humming. 'That song...So beautiful' He thought. He sat up and noticed that it was coming from Ookami's room. He tilt his head in confusion. 'But that's Ookami's room...Could he be...no he couldn't be...is he...a girl'

That Afternoon it was Lunch time once again. Ookami walked over to him. "So Stripes I heard from Uryu that I remind you of someone...Care to tell me who it is" He asked as he glared at him.

He just noded his head. "The First best friend I've ever had...What I wouldn't give to see her in person again" He said sadly but Blushed slightly.

"Do you really miss her that much It's as if you like her or something" He said meanly.

"Of CORSE I miss her I've known her since we were babies...I lived with her family for a while before I knew that my mother died while her family were taking care of me" He said as he glared meanly at him but then looked back down in sadness as he blushed a little more. "But I dunno if I like her or not...Every year she sends me a School picture to make sure I would never forget her" he reached into his pocket and braught out a recent school picture of Angel. "You remind me so much of her as if you are an exact Male version of her"

"Hmm...She's pretty" He said.

"I will admit that with Each picture she sends me...She grows more and more beautiful" he said as he blushed madly but tried to hide it.

Ookami laughed. "You DO Like her I can see you Blushing like a Cherry" He laughed as he Sat down. "I never thought I'd see the day where you The Tall Dark and Handsome Gentle Giant type could actually Fall in love with someone that you haven't seen for YEARS That's Obsurd" He continued to laugh Just then he was Whacked in the back of the head by Chad.

"So what if I am Falling in love What's so bad about that" He said Angerly but Quietly.

"Trust me you do NOT want to fall in love It usually doesn't end well Becides Are you sure if this is Really your old Best friend I will admit I am proud that you actually like someone but Why her" He said.

"I know it's the real Angel but as to why I'm falling for her I don't know" He said.

"...What would you do if you were to see her again" He asked.

"I would be happy to see that she's still alive for one thing but also safe and not hurt" He said.

"You mean you think she's Dead" He asked.

"It's a Possability but I can feel it in my heart that she's still alive somewhere" He said.

"And if she is dead and your heart is just playing tricks on you then what would you do" He asked.

"My heart Never plays tricks on me but if she were gone then I wouldn't know how to live with myself knowing that she's gone forever" he said as he looked down in sadness. He looks at the picture of her and smiles. "She was like the little sister I never had"

He looked at him then laughed as he stood up. "Well Let's just hope she isn't dead then" He said before he walked away just before the bell rang for their next class.

That night Chad was laying in his bed looking at his picture of Angel. "Where are you Angel...Whenever I look at Ookami I think of you because the two of you are like twins...I hope your safe and sound wherever you are" He said to himself. he looked out his window that faced the entrance of the Appartment and saw someone with Short Short brown hair wearing glasses walking towards the River. "Who's that" he looked closely then his eyes widened. "Is that...Ookami...Why's he wearing a women's Night gown" He said Surprisingly as he got up, Put on his Pants and a Shirt then fallowed him.

He fallowed him from a Safe Distance as he hid behind Fences and trees. he stood on the sidewalk as he saw him walk towards the water. He tried to run after him but his body wouldn't let him take another step. he saw ookami starting to walk on the water then water started to spiral around him as he floated up in the air allowing the water form a sphear around him. After a little while the Sphear Burst open revealing Ookami but a few Long strands of hair was hanging from his head. "Ookami" He asked as he looked at him.

Ookami's eyes turned Blue then he fell in the water. When his head came above water he looked at him Angerly with his blue eyes. "Laylaku Takumpu Aishikupo NAYRALOUD KANMOY" He said in a Femenine voice.

(((Translation: You Shoudn't be here GET OUT NOW)))

He looked at him and his eyes widened and realized that Ookami really was a girl. 'That Language...She Knows it...but how' He thought to himself. He looked at her. "Neishu Viect Moluite Kantaylou" He said.

(((Translation: You aren't Ookami Who are you)))

"You know Millennian Human" She asked.

"I learned it when I was little Now tell me WHO ARE YOU" he demanded.

"I am Demonaria a spirit that lives in this body Not many Humans know of this Anciant language not even my hostess it is a Privlage to learn such a dificult language" She said.

"And just who is your Hostess...Is it Oomaki" He asked.

"You know HER As a man named Ookami on the count of this wreched wig and these fake glasses but the Head captain and her family told her to wear this rediculous outfit day in and day out She had no time to be herself I was beginning to worry if she was gonna forget that she was a girl instead of a man" She said as she got out of the water. "But you've known her for a long long time"

His eyes widened. "No" he said to himself.

"I'll leave you two alone so that you two can Catch up" She said just before her eyes turned brown again.

"Oh boy What happened" She said as she looked around. "How did I get here...And why am I in my gown" She covered her breasts with her arms then looked at Chad. "Stripes...What are you doing here" She said with Ookami's voice. She backs away as he walkes closer to her. "Stay away from me" She bumps into a tree with her back.

He takes off her wig revealing long beautiful Silky brown hair. "Angel...Is that Really you...B-But how" He said as he took off her Fake Glasses.

"Yeah it's me" She said in her normal female voice as she looked down in sadness.

"Y-You were Ookami for all these years And you never told me...Why" He said as he took off his Shirt revealing his Undershirt and Puts it around her Sholders.

"My family wanted me to have a Different Identity to protect myself from someone but I don't know who it is" She said not looking at him.

"So you disquized yourself as a man and walked around Karakura town since then...I've been wondering where you were and How you were doing and wondering if you were even still alive but you have been under my nose this whole time for all these years and to top it off you were acting mean to me that's NOTHING like you" He said angerly but quietly as he hid his tears of happiness.

"I'm sorry it wasn't my fault I was being mean to you it was Demonaria's...We saw how you've been hanging around with Ichigo and I thought that you would forget about me that's why I kept sending you those pictures every year so that you wouldn't forget me" She said as she started to cry.

He looked at her then quickly pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly wrapping his arms around her waist and sholders. "I would never EVER forget you Angel I'd die before I would do such a thing He may be my best friend that's a guy but you're my best friend and my first friend ever it would take a lot for me to forget you" He said as he cried on her sholder.

She looked at him blushing madly as he hugged her She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back as she cried in his neck. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you I know that you won't be able to trust me or forgive me for a long time if not at all or if you ever will I'll understand if you don't" She cried.

He sat down and set her between his legs still hugging her. "I don't care about all that anymore What matters now is that you're alive and well" He said as he looked at her. He smiled and kissed her Forehead. "But if you must know I've forgaven you long ago and it'll take a lot more then that for me to loose my trust in you"

"Oh and you don't trust me to take care of myself You thought for the worst for me" She said as she crossed her arms.

"Every now and again I did but I always looked to my heart to tell me if it was true or not and It always told me that you were still alive" He said as he put his forehead to hers.

She blushes madly at his actions but smiles as she feels the wamth from his arms around her. "This is Unlike you...your not usually a man for words or actions like this...but I understand why you're doing it" She said as she snuggles into his Chest then tries to get out. "You can let me out now" She said.

"I won't let you go...Not ever again...I don't ever want you out of my sights again" he said as he hugged her a little tighter.

"You and I both know that I can't be in your arms forever...no matter how much we really want to but it's getting late and we should get back to our own appartments plus it takes me a while to get my Wig glued back on...Don't worry the glue only lasts the whole day I'll be able to take it off as soon as I get home" She said.

"Angel...I don't want you to be Ookami again" he said Sadly.

"I'm sorry Tora but as far as I know I'm still being hunted down by someone so in order for me to stay on the down low I still have to be Ookami Until I'm told otherwise...but the only people that know who I really am are Rukia, Orihime, Uryu and all the Teachers and Principle That's why I wasn't in any of the Gym classes I mean I was in a gym class but I had to take it at night time when there wasn't anyone there but the teachers and now you do...I've been wanting to tell you who I was for a long time but I was told not to" She exclamed.

"But Angel If someone is hunting you down I'll protect you from them Me, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Uryu We will ALL protect you you've seen how strong we are and we've seen how strong you are but let us be your bodyguards Angel...I don't want to see you hurt" He said.

She sighs and smiles "Look we'll continue this tomarrow right now we need to get to our homes and get some sleep I'm getting tired" She said as they both Stood up. He let her go from his arms but Held her hand to make sure she she wouldn't disappear. She looked down at his hand then she intertwined her fingers with his and gripped his hand tightly. "If you think I'm gonna Disappear I won't you know damn well that I've been with you the whole time without even knowing it"

"I know...I just wanna Make sure you don't" He said.

She looked at him and smiled then looked down and Blushed. "S-so what you said to Ookami before...about all those things about me...Are they true...Have you really Fallen in love with me Just by those pictures I sent you" She asked Shyly.

He glanced at her then blushes realizing that he did say that he fell in love with her...at her. "Of corse it's true...Every last word...if it wasn't then I Wouldn't have held you for as long as I did back there I mean look at you you're Georgeous" He said.

"I'm in my night gown with your shirt over it that ain't Georgeous at all" She said.

"Of corse it is To me you're the Most Georgeous Woman I've ever met" He said.

She blushed madly but then looks off to the side in sadness. "I'm nothing like that and you know it" She said sadly.

He looks over at her then pulls her into his arm and hugs her tightly. "You're the most Georgeous Woman in the whole world so dont you dare think negative about yourself like that alright" He whispered in her ear then kissed her Cheek which made her blush as they continued to walk again.

She looked down and smiled shyly. "I've been Falling in love with you too...I just kept my Emotions in check because I've been having to disquize myself as a man for a long time...but my feelings towards you continued to change and at a very fast pase...so I guess you could say that I've been falling Hard for you" She said. She heard him sigh in Relief.

"I'm glad...That you feel the same way as I do you" He said as he looked away but smiled as he blushed madly. He heard her giggle. "What are you laughing about"

"I heard what you said but You sighed before you started Speaking...Was that because if I didn't then all that holding would've been Awkward for you" She said.

"Exactly" He said as he joined her Giggling with a Chuckle. he looked over and smiled. "But your Giggle is just as Georgeous as you are"

"T-Thanks" She stampered shyly as she looked away and smiled. "Hey I know why don't we have a Sleepover It'll be like Old times" She said as she looked at him

"A Sleepover but...Wouldn't that be a little Akward since we're teenagers now I mean We haven't had a sleepover since we were living together when we were babies" he said as he blushed.

"I know but It's like you said before you don't want me out of your sights again right plus I have something to give you to make sure that I'll be alright wherever I am PLEEEEEASE It's JUST for tonight" She said.

"I dunno" he said hesitantly. He looks over at her as she gives him the puppy pout with the Wimper and the whole package which makes him blush madly then he sighs and smiles. "Alright but JUST this once" he said as he looked at her still blushing.

"YEAAAAY" She Cheered. "We're gonna play card games and have so much fun"

He smiled but looked at her worriedly remebering how she looked in the first place. "Alright alright calm down...Do you remember how you got out here" He asked.

"I have absolutely no clue" She said happily but quietly.

"Your eyes were lifeless as if you were in some sort of Trance and you used the water around you as if you were practicing an attack or something...But when I called your...other name...Your eyes turned from the lifeless brown to Blue as if someone else had completely taken over your whole body" He explained.

"OH her That's Demonaria or Demon for short She's the reason why I was always so mean to you at school...I regret everything I said by the way...But for some reason she sometimes yells in a completely different language when she's really pissd or accidently hurts herself" She said.

"When she took control over you she also spoke in a different Language...She was very angry and now I know why...But you know that I would never EVER forget you and you've always have been and always will be always be my number one and you mean-" He said befpre his eyes widened and blushed madly as he realized what he was about to say.

"I mean What" She asked as she tilt her head to the side in confusion.

He looked down and Smiled as he continued to blush madly. "You mean everything to me so don't you ever dare forget that Understand" He said sweetly as he looked over at her.

She blushed at what he had said then noded her head. "I...I understand" She stampered.

When they got to Angel's appartment they played war, a couple rounds of Slapjack, goldfish, and Chad taught her some new cardgames. Angel won War a lot not to much Slapjack cause Chad had the faster reflexes cause of his past trainings. Later that night Angel was getting really tired So they decided to call it a night. They cuddled in her Futon as Angel talked about her Foster parents, sister,Brother in law, her neice, and her neice that will be born soon. "I'd say that Jesus doesn't really like me much but We've learned to tolerate each other Alejandra's gonna be six soon and my sister is about to have another baby girl that's due any day now they haven't decided on a name for her yet though" She explained.

"Who knew so much has happened in your family throughout the years we've been apart But what about your parents How come they don't live with you" He asked. She looked down in sadness then layed her head down hiding her face from him.

"My father died when I was very young...He was hit by a delivery truck...and my mother died a year ago from a poisonous spider bite that she was alergic to" She said sadly.

"I'm so sorry" He said as he hugged her. "I didn't know"

"And what's worse I was in that accident with him but I managed to survive somehow I should've died along side him...and the reporters thought that it was a Miracle that I survived" She said as tears formed in her eyes.

"But you didn't and that's what matters now...And I'd say it was a Miricle I saw the accident on the news but I never would've expected it to be you and your father" He said as he dried her tears with his thumb.

"I'm always wondering why I survived" She told him.

"Well Maybe you survived because someone didn't want you to die" He said.

"Plus I came out of the car with barely a scaratch" She said.

"You might not've seen them...but you had wings but they came off and turned into Rose pettles...You still have the scars from where they once were...but Someday you'll get them back and they'll be bigger and more beautiful than before" He explained.

"How do you know" She asked.

"Because someone once told me about a race that lived not that long ago Along side the Soul Reapers...They were called...The Angels...And you my love...are the beautifulest one of them all and There aren't that many of them left" He said.

She looked at him and Smiled then realized of how close her face was to his and blushed madly. Then they inched closer and closer until his lips met hers. After a couple of seconds she broke the kiss and looked at him. they smiled then kissed again but this time a bit longer and a little deeper. After they broke that kiss she snuggles in his chest and they go to sleep.

The next day Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and Okami were on their way home from school when Rukia's soul pager went off which meant a hollow had appeared nearby. They found the hollow in the graveyard and began to fight it. After a while of fighting the hollow it hits Okami REALLY hard making her fly through the air and hit a tombstone knocking her out but also making her wig come off revealing her long beautiful hair. Everyones' eyes widened. Ichigo picks up the wig then puts two and two together. "OKAMI...IS A GIRL" He said surprisingly.

"ANGEL NO" Chad yelled worriedly as he ran over to her. He lifted her head and torso. "Angel are you alright Say something"

Her eyes gently opened but then she looked at the sky in anger then stood up. She looked at the hollow as she took off her Fake glasses. "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT THE BIG CLAWS ARE COMIN OUT NOW" She said in her normal female voice as her whole body started to glow and her school uniform disappeared replaced by a long white sweetheart neck line dress with hand wide sparkling transparent straps that fell on the sides of her sholders her Zanpakuto still firmly in her right hand but a royal blue Zanpakuto appears in her left hand and her left brown eye turned blue. She ran as water appeared around her out of thin air and she jumped and sliced the hollows Mask but only grazed it. "Dammit What do you suggest Demon"

"Let's use that new attack you've been working on" Demon said in her own voice but through Angel's lips.

She looks at the Hollow and smiles. "Yeah but Let's just hope it works this time" She said just before a sphear of water appeared around her.

"What the hell Chad what is goin on here" Ichigo asked surprisingly. Chad didn't listen to him. He looked at Angel in surprisement remembering that this is the attack she was practicing the night before when she was in a trance. He looked around the hollow as giant ice crystals shaped like the two zanpakutos she carries form around it. the giant ice zanpakutos flew into the air and stabbed the hollows body streight through. The now knocked out hollow started falling towards Chad and the gang when Angel shot out from the Sphear of water rushing towards them.

"Princess what are you doing" Said Demon from within her mind.

"I have to do something to save them or else they'll be crushed" She said worriedly.

"They can handle themselves they can dodge the attack" She said from within Angel's mind.

"If they can dodge the attack then how come they aren't dodging it in TIME" She said as she jumped and pushed Ichigo and Rukia towards the middle of the falling hollow where they were now inside the hole in the hollow's chest then rushes and puches Chad out of the way when the scars on her back started to glow. Long wings covered with blood quickly starts to shoot out her back like a bullet being shot out of a gun. Angel Screams in pain as the bloodied wings grew very big and created a dome around Chad and Angel. The Fethers became thorns and stabbed the hollow forcing it to turn into a hell butterfly but none like anyone has seen. The hell butterfly was white with blue where the red was on a normal hell butterfly. The White hell butterfly flew towards the soul society as Angel fainted in Chad's chest and the bloodied wings started to shrink down to a normal size.

Chad sat up bringing her with him as he looked down at her in surprisement. Then he smiled. 'Y'see...I told you that you would someday regain your wings...But the question is why did they grow back now' He thought to himself.

"HEY CHAD YOU ALRIGHT" He heard Ichigo yell to him.

"Yes I'm fine but I think Angel needs serious help" He said. 


End file.
